Regret
by Furiouswind
Summary: She thought she left it all behind. She thought she had gotten past her guilt and sorrow. But her past would never go away. Master and Apprentice would together face the the darkness which they had left behind them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic is one of the fics that i've decided to just post without completing. This is my third revision and therefore i am acutally quite tired of revising.... if you don't like this, don't read. No one asked you to. The OCs may be very powerful, but they aren't. Remember, this isn't canon. This is a fan-fic. And since non-canon, this is also an AU. I am going to include the expanded universe, and the most recent game, Force Unleashed, but this still falls under Jedi Knight, since the main characters stem from that game. Now shut up and read.

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars. Lord George Lucas does, and he rules.

* * *

**Padawan and Master**

How long has it been? Since the time she first set foot on this sacred ground? She did not know. Too long, perhaps. She vowed never to look back. Looking back would only make her stop, and it would only bring back memories she clearly wanted gone. Staring into the clear water, she wondered about the things she had done, and whether they were the right ones.

Never looking back, that was a vow she took a long time ago, and now, when she stops to take a break, she would break that vow. To never look back, meant to never regret, because if one were to look back and regret, they would only see their failures, and be haunted by mere visions of the past. Her past. One of blood and tears. The screams that echo within her head. The faces of those-

'Stop.'

She froze her mind, cutting off her thoughts. She didn't like too much free time, it usually ends up with her going back to those memories. Freezing her thought processes helped her from going too far, and was a technique her master had taught her in times like these. Meditation sometimes helped clear her mind of those thoughts, though if she wasn't concentrating hard enough, those thoughts would emerge stronger than ever.

She got unsatisfied with simply sitting down and staring into the lake. She came out to get some fresh air and rest, but what she got was simply bad memories. She really needed a change of pace.

".... What do you need, Mykel?"

She questioned the man who stood behind her. He stepped out from his hiding spot behind the tree, smiling casually as he always has. With his almost handsome features, he was cocky about almost everything, mainly women. His dirt brown hair kept in a neat short form, and his blue eyes that almost every women in the galaxy would fall for, but maybe a few exceptions.

"Maybe it isn't what i need, but what i want."

He held her chin, making her face him. She stared back rather expressionless, and indifferent, before slapping his hand away. It wasn't just creeping her out, it was irritating.

"If you have no business with me, then i shall take my leave."

She turned to go, but Mykel stopped her.

"Fine, fine... your master has requested your presence."

Her eyebrows perked at that. Her master, who had left for a solo mission, had returned?

"Master is back? Why wasn't i informed?"

She felt slightly betrayed, but then again, her master tended to do things like that, go off without telling anyone. But even so, would it hurt so much as to let her know about the situation once in a while? Her master never seems to tell her everything, always pausing before getting to the important part. Another bad habit of her master, pausing, hesitating, and even day-dreaming. But she cared for her master, because her master was the one who saved from the darkness, and from despair. Because her master was her life.

"Don't know. Master Korr just arrived, and i was coincidently there, so i was asked."

"... Alright. Thank you, Mykel."

"My pleasure, Kaite."

* * *

The blood red haired Korriban born padawan had not seen her master in two weeks, and two weeks was a long time for her. As for her master, currently back in her own quarters. Jedi Master Jaden Korr. The young Jedi Master took her black robes off, and tossed them onto her bed, not really caring for how it looks. She took the band that held her long grey, almost white, hair in a tail, and ran a hand through her hair, making it flow freely down slightly past her shoulders.

Jaden walked over to her desk, and her eyes narrowed at the amount of dust that had collected on the things on her desks, namely holocrons and datapads. There was enough dust to make Shooke Tah, the resident Jedi scholar, furious. Jaden had enough of the Cerean librarian ranting off to her about how things should be kept. Still, the amount of information that the new Jedi Order has, is rather limited.

Most of them were made after the fall of the Galactic Empire, when Luke Skywalker, the Grand Master Jedi, and Vanquisher of the Sith, recreated the Jedi Order. For information that pertained before the start of the Galactic Empire, well, that was hard to come by, and that was what Jaden was constantly looking for. These days, Jedi aren't allowed to take the actual data or holocrons out of the archives, but Jaden managed to secretly 'borrow' a few. Shooke Tah doesn't need to know that.

Jaden Korr sat in her chair behind her desk, throwing her feet up onto her desk, while rubbing her temples with one hand. Her eyes shifted to the shelf at one side, where on the top row sat a whole bunch of bottles. Her free hand reached out towards the shelf, where a bottle started to hover, and fly towards her hand. Grabbing the bottle, she uncapped it, and took a swing. A long hard swing from it.

It's contents flowing down her throat, though maybe to some, it would be burning. It was, after all, Derv Kisk, an extremely potent hard liquor that few can even look at, let alone drink it. But Jaden was used to it. Drinking helps her calm down. Washing down her worries, her fears. Jaden Korr is a Jedi master with more worries than a Jawa not getting droids to sell. Her mind was constantly clouded with thoughts, memories, pain, suffering, and everything else.

Meditation helped, as Master Skywalker had taught her how to control her thoughts better. Another was indulging and throwing everything she had into her work and research, and the last being drinking. At first, Jaden could not drink a lot, but over time, she came to drink more, and heavier liquor, to the point where Luke and Kyle would actually try to steal her bottles away from her if they think it may cause a problem, though no problem has been caused because of this... yet.

But why was there a need to do all of this? Jaden was suffering from her own past. A past filled with regret and bitterness. It was a past that few knew about, and even fewer knew her involvement and thoughts about it. Jedi Master Jaden Korr, a member of the new Jedi Order's Council, and one of the most powerful Jedi in the order, was once a Sith Lord.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aftermath of Betrayal**

**Ten Years Ago**

She had done it. Taken the step further in pursuit of her own goals. She had gone past redemption and hope. She will not have it any longer. She will not submit to anyone. She will not be betrayed by anyone. She controls her own life, and her own destiny. And only she will remain standing after all this is done. She gazed down at the helpless planet below. Its people were probably frantically trying to hide or run. She had already rejected their pleas for mercy.

They had their chance, but chose to reject her offer to join her as slaves. Well, now they will learn. They chose to fight against her, and only send a pitiful resistance to stop her armada. Pathetic, and pitiful. Looking back, how many planets did she raze? She didn't bother to count. It was troublesome anyway. She sensed someone approaching from behind, but knew who it was, so paid him no mind as he snapped a salute.

"My Lord, the fleets are in position."

Admiral Threl reported. The admiral was a well-groomed man, though his looks had hardly to do with his capabilities as a commanding officer. In fact, his capabilities as an officer far exceeded anything else he did. He was good. Too good. But she knew that his loyalty was also unquestionable. Unlike his eleven predecessors who were all incompetent, Threl showed the tactical genius and flair that was rare. She would let him live, as long as he didn't do something overly stupid.

"Very good, admiral. Prepare for planetary bombardment. Wait for my orders."

"As you wish, my Lord."

She turned, and eyed the admiral carefully from under her hood. He showed some fear of her, which was good. But maybe his fear of her would undermine his tactical thinking, which would cause problems.

"... Show me what you can do, Admiral Threl, and do not fail me."

"Yes, my Lord."

She left the bridge, smiling slightly. She reached her quarters, and upon stepping inside, she sat down on her bed. Her quarters was large, and quite lavishly furnished, though it was mainly on the part of the officers who wished to please her, and nothing to do with her own personal tastes. Not that she cared or anything. She rubbed her temples, feeling her mind slightly disorientated. She knew what would happen next. She was prepared for it. She activated the communication module to the bridge.

_'"My Lord?"'_

Admiral Therl's voice responded her call.

"You have your orders. Do it."

_'"At once, my Lord."'_

The link was cut off, and she closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she was hit by it. Cries and screams. All from the people below. Wave after wave of suffering and despair pounded in her head. It felt like a giant amplifier was installed in her and a hyperdrive was blasting in her head. It was hard to contain, and was straining her mind. She felt as though her mind would burst.

'Stop'

The cries of children burning in the incinerating flames.

'Stop'

The screams of the men and women, running from the blasts of her ships.

'STOP'

They will not stop. The echoes and screams rebounding through her head.

'STOP! STOP! STOP!!!"

She suddenly found herself screaming it out loud, instead of mentally controlling it. But for now, it has stopped. The only thing that remained, was the deathly silence of the darkness. She brought a gloved hand to her wipe her eyes, and looking at her glove, she saw the one thing she thought could no longer produce. Tears.

* * *

Jaden Korr was a Jedi Knight, and one who was strong with the Force. She was a gifted student, with special abilities, and while she trained, the Jedi Masters would be hopeful of her success. Born on Coruscant, Jaden lived the life of an unknown child, till she managed to build her own lightsaber, without knowledge of the force, or aid from it. It was a strange occurrence, and once she was discovered, Luke Skywalker invited her to the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV.

There, she met Kyle Katarn, the famed Jedi Master who overcame many obstacles and defeated countless Sith, as well as being a hero of the rebellion. And she also met Rosh Penin, the man who eventually became the start of Jaden's fall. Rosh betrayed Jaden not once, but twice, and that caused her to turn. It was because she couldn't take the betrayal well enough, that she turned bitter and angry.

Betrayed numerous times as a child, she became weary and over cautious. But she still held onto hope. She would not be betrayed again. Jaden was a brilliant student, with her knowledge in mechanics being only one, she learned and grounded the basics of the core Force uses, and later learning the force powers of both Light and Dark side, since her master, Kyle Katarn, also utilized both sides.

However Jaden took it further than her master. She studied the force thoroughly, and trained hard, eventually becoming strong enough to stand up to Luke Skywalker, though Luke was still stronger in terms of experience. Jaden also trained in multiple forms of Lightsaber combat, and the usage of different weaponry.

She was also a fairly good pilot, since she likes the vase open of space. She was a near perfect Jedi, till Rosh's betrayal became too much for her to bear. In her rage, she struck down Rosh when he tried to plead for mercy. She struck down Alora without even breaking a sweat, before flying to Korriban, where she murdered Reborn and Jedi alike, leaving in her wake a field of bodies.

She killed Tavion, and bested Kyle in a duel, before taking the scepter of Ragnos and fleeing. She took command of the imperial star destroyer that was in orbit of Korriban, and fled. Jaden went all the way to the outer rims, gathering the imperial remnant from all over under her. Tavion was too weak to stand up above to command, but Jaden was different. She used the sceptre's power for herself, infusing only her with the powers that it kept.

Unlike Tavion, who used it to create troops, Jaden used it to strengthen herself further. Jaden knew that creating troops with such power was pointless. Though you would have more troops, they were only artificially infused with the force, and therefore weak. Sure, a reborn would be on equal par with a Jedi, but the Jedi were not to be underestimated. They could be more than a match for a reborn if pushed too far. Instead, Jaden focused on rebuilding the imperial fleets.

By chance, she encountered a cluster of planets that had the resources and labour to build her fleets. The creatures were almost sentient, but not intelligent, and it did not take long for her shipyards to be up and operational to build ships. Soon, Jaden had her fleets. Fifty fleets boasting five hundred Star destroyers, a hundred super star destroyers, and about a thousand cruisers. Standing at the top, Jaden Korr renamed herself Darth Keldran.

* * *

Keldran's campaign started from the outer rims, and pushed inwards, enslaving or razing planets as they go. Those who would not join her, would die. It was simple, and efficient. Many were afraid, and flocked to her side, further expanding her forces. It seemed impossible to stop her. Some planets tried to appease her by sending offerings and gifts, and it was laughable at what some planets actually sent.

Maybe it was because she constantly kept her face hidden under her hood, and that many do not actually see her face to face, that a good majority of gifts, were young women. Did the Sith really seem like the type who would take pleasure in the body? While Keldran did get a good laugh from all of this, and some of the officers were actually happy about it, she did feel something from some of them. Seventy of them, to be precise.

They were special, and Force sensitive. Keldran knew this as she was particularly sensitive about these things. Even before she was a Sith, as a Jedi, Jaden was gifted with the ability to sense others. She could sense their presence clearly, and even about their condition. She was so sensitive, that she could tell exactly who was injured, and where from five systems away. Her powers in that field was even better than Luke Skywalker's.

As a Sith, with her powers boosted, and also powered from the sceptre, Keldran knew a lot about these young women, and the two men who were chosen as well, just by looking at them. She wouldn't infuse them artificially with the power of the sceptre, since it would be pointless, and the sceptre no longer held any power, since Keldran took it all for herself. It simply sat in her quarters, now nothing more than a plain stick. Keldran knew the risks of training an apprentice. Siths who chose to abide by the 'rule of two' would eventually come to face off against their own apprentice.

Siths were ruthless and cruel, so it wouldn't surprise Keldran if her apprentice would try to kill her, yet she would not have it. She cannot die till her goals were complete. Still, training these young ones, all of them only four or five years younger than herself, would prove to be interesting. Keldran focused on expanding her forces, and her push towards Yavin IV, the place where the Jedi Academy was, while training the young chosen slaves.

They were kept separate from the others, and placed in special quarters that were close to hers, and also closely guarded. The children learned quickly, much to her surprise, and more than half of them were able to manipulate the Force to do basic things, like moving objects, within two months. Ten of them managed to build their own lightsabers. Keldran did not want them to kill off each other, and so gave them each a room.

She would not have a single apprentice, but rather, a group of Siths who would follow her where ever she went. But she knew the risks. If they all decided to rebel against her, it would be problematic. Not that it should be. Keldran was after all, very powerful. Her powers stemming from her training as a Jedi, then with the conversion into a Sith, and with the bonus of the powers from the sceptre.

Her battle experience was also impressive, fighting numerous reborn, killing Tavion, defeating Kyle, and even fighting the famed Jedi-Killing bounty hunter Boba Fett. The only person she would actually be serious in fighting, would be Luke Skywalker. But even though Keldran was powerful, and the children she taught were progressing rather quickly, she was a rather bad teacher. She tended to hesitate a lot.

This all comes from her ability to sense the life force in people. As she became extremely sensitive, she began to 'feel' the pain of those around her, and even those who were far away. She would pause, sensing the pain from the young children whom she trained. All in all, she wasn't suited to be a Sith, but she did have the resolution, and her powers were more than enough to redeem herself. It would be five years after her rise to power, that Darth Keldran would face her decisive battle.

* * *

Darth Keldran stepped out from the training hall after a session of training the young ones. Things were going smoothly as always. Still, for those kids to be able to learn so quickly within a year, it was certainly astounding. But now she needed to meditate, and rest.

Siths rarely meditate, as it would usually calm their hatred, but Keldran found the need to meditate often. It was the only thing that was keeping her from destroying everything in her sight. An officer approached her from behind, and though she knew, she did stop her pace.

"Make it quick."

She was feeling tired and needed to rest. The officer was clearly nervous, as he tried to keep in step with the dark lord.

"Intelligence has reported... that a large republic fleet has amassed, and approaching our position."

She stopped walking after hearing the news. Not a good sign for the officer, who ran a finger around his collar to make sure it wasn't tight. She glared at him from the edge of her hood, which sent shivers down the man's spine, even though he was a head taller than her.

".... How far are we from our next target?"

"Two Li-light years, my lord."

The officer was, if ever possible, as straight as a door. He must be losing a good decade off his life-span.

"... Maintain speed. We will discuss this in the next strategic meeting. I will call for one when the time is right. Now go, and leave me be."

"Y-yes! My lord!"

The officer snapped a salute, then turned and almost ran off, but since he mustn't 'look' like he was running away, he went for a quick walk. While Keldran would normally laugh inwardly about such odd behaviours, the current news was troubling enough to cause her to furrow her brows.

The republic has finally gathered its forces to stop her. It was about time. Surely the Jedi had sent their own fleets to join them. Keldran stopped, as an image of her former master, Kyle Katarn, floated into her head. She shook her head, dismissing the thought. No matter who, she will cut down those who stand in her way. No exceptions. None.

_'Jaden'_

She looked up at the call of her voice. That voice. It was Kyle. He was still trying to reach out to her after all this time. She shut off her mind, refusing to listening. There was no point in negotiations, or talk.

She stepped into her quarters, and was about to pull back her hood when she stopped. She raised a hand to the side, and her lightsaber from her belt flew into her hand, activating its dark red beam. Her eyes narrowed at the dark corner of the room. Someone was there.

"Show yourself."

She commanded. Still, the presence would not move, nor would it disappear. Keldran would normally feel agitated, irritated that someone would be in her room without her knowledge. Yet she could not bring herself to strike whoever stood there. Because in her heart, she knew she couldn't. There was no one there.

She deactivated her saber, clipping it back onto her belt, where her old saber from her Jedi days, and another staff saber were clipped onto as well. She sighed, sitting down in her chair. She stared at the dark corner, with the mysterious presence still lingering. No, it wasn't mysterious. It was familiar. She pulled back her hood, a weary, tired and sad smile forming on her lips.

"... I'm sorry... Rosh."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Return of the Rebellious Teen**

Jedi Master Kyle Katarn was, for one, not a happy Jedi. Five years ago, his most promising student, Jaden Korr, killed his other student, Rosh Penin, and went off in a fit of rage, turning over to the dark side. Jaden killed many Jedi, most of whom Jaden knew and trained with. He knew Jaden was powerful, since he trained her and watched over her progress closely, heck, he even taught her some of his own tricks! But to lose to Jaden in a duel, was something that really brought reality down on Kyle. He lost both of his students in a single day, one dead, and the other becoming the galaxy's new found fear, Darth Keldran.

If only he had read the signs sooner, if only he had talked to Jaden more about her feelings, then maybe all of this would not have happened. Jaden was like a daughter to him. He wanted to comfort her, raise her well. He knew he wasn't the father material, but still, Jaden's smile whenever she completed a task and was complimented for, was enough for him to feel all warm and fuzzy. Okay, so he doesn't actually feel all warm and fuzzy, but it makes him feel like his life had finally found its purpose.

To see that one thing turn into something dark and swallowed by hatred and sadness, was enough to tear the Jedi's heart into pieces. He had not gone back to the academy after being defeated by Jaden on Korriban, vowing to return only after he had 'dealt' with his pupil. She was his responsibility, after all. He spent months searching for Jaden, till he came across the news of the new Sith Lord, Darth Keldran. He knew at once that it was Jaden, though it was puzzling why some people thought the new Sith Lord was a male, and a womanizer.

Nonetheless, Kyle set out to find Darth Keldran. What he found did not please him one bit. Keldran had rebuilt, and remobilized the imperial armada. Though smaller than what Emperor Palpatine had during his reign, Keldran's forces were no doubt large. Subjugating planet after planet, destroying those who stood in their way, the imperial fleet was the new symbol of fear throughout the galaxy.

Kyle had contacted Jan Ors, an old friend, and for while they dated, to get the new republic to build up their forces. He, in the meantime, tried to get planets to stand up against her. Though it pained him to see them put up resistances that would only cause Keldran to destroy their planet entirely, it did succeed in slowing the advances of Keldran's forces.

However, more and more planets were giving into their fears, and swearing allegiance to Keldran. Time was running short. Kyle needed to do something. His chance came when Keldran's main fleet held back over the planet of Triol, apparently due to some complications. Kyle infiltrated the super star destroyer of the advance fleet, and single-handily destroyed the ship, causing its main core to go into melt-down, and creating a giant explosion that engulfed the entire advance fleet.

Kyle managed to escape, though the Raven's Claw was badly damaged and so he retreat to Cloud City to wait for Keldran's next move. What Keldran did next, was exactly according to Kyle's predictions. Three fleets moved in from three different sectors to where the advance fleet was.

Kyle had contacted Mon Mothma and Leia Organa Solo earlier, and when Kyle went to the site with the newly repaired Raven's Claw, he came to see the new republic's fifth, and thirteenth fleet chasing down the remaining ships of Keldran's forces. Four of Keldran's massive fifty fleet army were gone. Now surprise battles would no longer work.

Knowing Jaden, and therefore Keldran, Kyle decided that only head-on attacks would be effective. Keldran may not be a war strategist, but she is very smart, and with her ability to sense life forms and the feelings of others, it may very well prove useless to even try to hide from her, let alone try to ambush her. The new republic had gathered its forces, amassing a great number of ships and fighters. Kyle Katarn would be chosen as the strike forces commander, and Kyle knew Luke had a hand in that decision. The Jedi fleet had also assembled, joining the ranks of the republic fleet.

Though the Jedi numbers were few after the battle of Korriban, they were slowly growing in number once more, and had enough Jedi to form strike teams. The battle was set, with the new republic forces heading straight towards Keldran's massive fleets, whom had also sent her entire force for a head-on attack. The stage would be the planet of destiny, Tatoonie.

* * *

It was silent at first. Maybe for a few merchant freighters in the sector, bringing illegal goods for the Hutt. Other than that, nothing was out of the ordinary. Not a sound in the void of space. But within the next moment, they appeared. Two fleets appeared at the same time, each at opposite ends. One, being the great mighty fleets of the new republic, and the other being the massive ships of Darth Keldran. The two fleets stared at one another for a moment, then all hell broke loose.

"FIRE!"

* * *

Keldran did not want to observe the battle. It brought her much pain and anguish. It was pathetic to see a Sith Lord cower from battle, but she was unable to suppress her ability to 'see' the life and emotions of everyone around her. And acting like a rebound effect, the dark side of the force was amplifying the effects it had on her, en-powering her at the same time.

The more pain she suffered, the more powerful she would become as she would be dragged deeper into the dark side. But Keldran stood firm on the bridge of her flagship, the jaugarnaught class super star destroyer, the Judge. She would see all of this, which she has started. And she will see it end.

"My lord, the enemy seems to be gaining the upper hand!"

Admiral Threl reported another pointless report. But Keldran did not care about what the report meant. She was focused on the battle. She knew what was happening.

"Jedi.... No doubt Skywalker has found some interesting new students. Send out the new fighters. The Judge will retreat backwards, while fleets seven and twenty will cover our retreat. All other ships are to reorganize their ranks and push forward."

"Yes my lord!"

Admiral Threl wasted no time in relaying her orders. Quick to please? Or simply knowing that such a strategy was the best for survival. Survival, huh? Keldran could laugh at that. Who needs survival? All they need was power. Power to rule all, and control everything and everyone.

"Rosh...."

Keldran was surprised of what came out of her mouth. And then she felt something odd. She wiped her eyes, and looking at her glove, she saw them once more. Tears. Why? Why was she crying? Maybe she knew why.

She turned and left the bridge, making her officers look at her with odd looks. They wouldn't understand. Storming into her room, she grabbed her saber, and pointing its beam at the dark corner. The presence was still there.

"ROSH! WHY?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! DO NOT DISTRACT ME WHEN MY GOAL IS SO CLOSE!!!"

In a fit of rage, Keldran threw her saber at the corner. The saber simply landed on the floor, deactivating itself.

"AARRRHH!!!"

Her old saber flew from her belt to her hand, and its light blue beam awakening after a long sleep. Keldran hesitated at throwing her old saber. She stared at its blue glow, as memories flooded back into her head. Memories that she sealed away. The times she spent in the academy, the time with Rosh and Kyle.

She didn't realize it back then, but she was smiling. Her time in the academy, was her happiest time. Keldran's eyes flooded with tears, and she did not stop them, nor demand their presence. She dropped her saber, as she buried her face in her hands.

"Why... why do you torment me so?.... For what i did? Or for what i have become?"

Keldran could only cry in her sorrow. Her emotions thrown once more into chaos. It happened before, when she chose to strike Rosh down. But now, through her tears, she had managed to regain herself. Her true self.

"I know i cannot be forgiven for what i have done... and i will never ask for forgiveness because words cannot turn back time. Words and tears can never bring you back Rosh, and i know that..... As for what i can still do to prevent my madness from going any further, there is but one thing."

She wiped her tears away, and looked up at the dark corner, smiling.

"I have to end this nightmare with my own blood-stained hands."

She stood up once more, and raised her hand. Her two lightsabers flew back to her hand, and she clipped them on her belt. She pulled her hood back over her head, smiling softly at the dark corner.

"... Something only i can do."

* * *

Kyle's grip on the console was getting harder and harder with each passing second. There was only so much he could do. Luke has played him with his own words. He vowed to take care of Jaden, and so when the strike force was assembled, Kyle was placed in the command seat, which meant he couldn't go out to the frontlines.

In a way, he was in-charge of taking care of Jaden, but he wouldn't be able to confront his former student. The republic's fleet was pushing hard, with multiple X-wing squadrons launching constantly. Keldran's forces were not giving up much ground either, with new star-fighters that were trident in shape, and painted as black as night.

There were also the agile TIE fighters, but now fighting along-side those new fighters, and another new fighter which was shaped like an arrow-head. The Jedi fleet had stayed on the frontlines, and Kyle could see the Force flowing strongly from some of the ships. Battle Meditation, as it was called. Kyle remembered it when Luke said he found some old records of old Force powers at work.

This would allow the enemy to weaken their resolve and morale, while their own forces were strengthened. A fearsome power, and for so many Jedi to be able to use it, was certainly unbelievable. Kyle had gone through some of the old Holocrons that they managed to recover over the years, and it did seem like the Jedi of the past were stronger in raw power. But that was of no concern to him now.

"Commander! The enemy main fleet is pulling back!"

"She's trying to defend herself.... Get our right and left flanks to corner them in a pincer attack!"

The fleets pushed forward according to his orders, not giving the enemy a single moment to recover their formation. Kyle had hoped to reach out to Jaden once more, but found that a barrier had been placed around Keldran's flagship. Kyle could not breach such a powerful barrier with his own power. Was there really no hope to save Jad-

"Commander! In-coming transmission! It's.... it's from the enemy flagship!"

Kyle's eyes widened, looking up at the communications officer. He wasn't lying, even the officer was shocked and surprised.

"Put it through!"

The moment Kyle said that, a screen appeared before him. And on that screen, a figure in black robes silently stared at him. Though the face was covered by the hood, Kyle could still tell who it was. Only one person would exude such a feeling.

"Jaden."

The figure pulled back the hood, revealling the face of Kyle's hopes and dreams, as well as his nightmare. Jaden Korr, or Darth Keldran, was smiling at him. A soft, and gentle smile that Jaden had always carried, and yet Kyle could sense the deep sorrow, and sadness behind that smile.

Jaden had not changed much over the five years, but there were signs of her turn to the dark side. Her face was worn and weary. Her eyes showed fatigue and pain. Her skin was also pale, and her hair being in a mess.

_'"You still call me that after all these years? After all of the pain and hardship that i've put you through?"'_

"Of course! You are my student! I can never abandon you, no matter what you've done, or what you've become!"

Jaden smiled, and giggled a little, making Kyle blush a little in embarrassment. But this... this was the Jaden he knew. The Jaden whom he had trained. Not the dark Sith Lord who had defeated him on Korriban five years ago.

_'"You were always too soft, master."'_

"Stop that... i thought i told you to call me 'Kyle'-"

_'"Because titles give you the creeps? I remembered."'_

Jaden's smile may have reassured Kyle that his student was back, but why couldn't he shake the feeling that something was still amiss?

"Jaden... let's stop this fighting and go home. Everyone misses you."

Jaden's smile suddenly dropped. She lowered her head for the moment. When she looked back up, her eyes were flooded with tears, and her smile was forced.

_'"I... cannot go back."'_

"What?"

_'"There is no place i can return to now. There is no place that i can call my home."'_

"What nonsense are you talking about?! Your home is with the rest of the Jedi! You belong with us!"

_'"But who would be there waiting for me? One who has been tainted by the stench of death and destruction? No one would. My sin is too great to be ignored. And i cannot defile or stain the Jedi Order and its name any longer."'_

"I'll be waiting! Isn't that enough?"

Jaden wiped her tears, and her soft smile returned, though its sadness was clear to all.

_'"It is more than enough.... And though the others may forgive me, i cannot forgive myself for the things i have done. I just called to ask for forgiveness, for everything. Even if you don't, it doesn't matter. You were the best teacher any Jedi could ask for-"'_

"Jaden! What are you saying?"

_'"-and you were the best friend i ever had. My failings were that of my own, and you shouldn't feel ashamed of yourself. You did not fail me, or yourself. I failed you."'_

"Ja-"

_'"PLEASE!... don't stop me."'_

Jaden stopped Kyle's interruption. Kyle felt her using the force to keep him silent, but exactly how was beyond him. It wasn't forced, but it felt like something was simply telling him not to speak. Let Jaden finish. Because she needs to.

_'"Tell Master Skywalker that i'm sorry. And that to atone for everything, i will see the end of my own doings. Erase my name from the Jedi Order and Archives. There wasn't a student named Jaden Korr in the beginning. Never should have been. Now, i will finish what i've started. To end my own betrayal. History will write as Darth Keldran fell before the might of the new republic. Not such a bad story for young children, huh?"'_

Jaden lowered her head as she tried to wipe her tears that could not stop flowing.

_'"Kyle... you were like a father, a brother, and a friend to me. The days we spent together with Rosh were some of my fondest memories, and i will forever treasure them. I'm sorry Kyle... that i could not meet your expectations, and that in the anger of being betrayed, i betrayed you as well. _

_I pray that you will gain new students whom you would be proud of. Forget everything about me, and move on. I have lived long enough, and i wish to end my story with my own hands..... Goodbye Kyle, and thank you."'_

With one last smile, the transmission was cut.

"JADEN!! Trace back that transmission!"

Kyle, who found his voice back, immediately turned to the communications officer.

"I can't! We're not getting through!"

"Dammit! Jaden.... You already are a student i am proud of.... Don't do anything foolish-"

"Commander! The enemy flagship! It's exploding!"

"WHAT?!"

Kyle brought up the screen, and sure enough, the giant super star destroyer, the Judge, was exploding. Self-destruction.

"Jaden.... what did you do-?!"

Kyle suddenly felt a strange lift in the force. As though an extremely heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders. But he knew what it was. The Force of an extinguished Jedi. It could only mean-

"JADEN!!!"

* * *

She stepped away from the consoles, wiping her tears away. This was all that it should be. She had already led the children she trained into life pods, so they should be safe for now. Standing in the main command room that she had constructed, this wide console that stood before her would allow her to control the entire ship completely.

It was built so that if ever the case the ship was controlled by the enemy, she would come to this room only she had access to, and control the ship from here. She wiped her eyes with one hand, while typing in the self-destruct code with her other hand.

"This is as it should be."

She kept repeating to herself. It wasn't any form of justification for what she was doing, which in her mind was simply running away, but it was something that she needed to say in order to keep her body moving. After pushing the final key, the ship shuddered. The engines were quick to go into melt-down.

Soon, the main cores would also go into melt-down sequence, and cause an explosion wide enough to destroy more than half of her fleet, and disable the remaining few. She had faith in Kyle to round up the rest. She paused, smiling to her thoughts.

"... Faith... and i thought i had lost it all... Hey, Rosh."

Jaden looked up from her console, and now, she could see him clearly. Rosh Penin, though transparent, and pale, he still looked the same as before. His cheeky smile, his mischevious eyes. Standing before her, he had a smile of understanding.

"What do you think of my way? Kind of stupid, huh? It probably doesn't seem like me at all to choose this method... and yet, i did..."

Jaden took her old lightsaber, and stared at it, smiling fondly as she remembered more memories from the past.

"I built this after my fight with you on Vjun... at first, i was still hopeful that you were still my friend, my trusted ally... but somewhere along the way, my mind became clouded. Worried of the alternative."

She looked up at the ghostly visage, who still stood there smiling.

"I killed you in a fit of rage... i'm sorry. Really... i am."

Jaden felt the tears forming once more, but did not bother to wipe them. Pointless to wipe them anyway.

"Well, i may not be going where you are, but at least everyone should rest easy, right?"

The ghost slowly shook its head.

".... Would you forgive me?"

It nodded, smiling.

"Then that is good enough for me... this is goodbye, Rosh... for the last time."

Jaden closed her eyes, as her surroundings began to explode. A cooling sensation took over her and the next thing she knew, everything went silent, cold, and dark.

* * *

Kyle Katarn could not believe what he was seeing. The enemy flagship, the Judge, had just self-destructed, with his student, Jaden Korr, still inside. Jaden had tried to redeem whatever deeds she had done, and took her own life. The explosion engulfed Keldran's fleet, and about seventy percent of her remaining fleet were destroyed in that one explosion. The wave that the explosion had caused crippled the remaining ships, and while quite a number of new Republic ships were hit by the wave as well, the remaining ships were more than enough to surround the enemy.

With the destruction of its flagship, the remaining enemy forces were quick to surrender. But Kyle did not feel satisfied. How could he? He had lost his most prized student, the second time. He had failed himself, and as a Jedi. He slammed a fist into the console, almost breaking it. How could he go on with his life? After such an event. He would have to quit being a Jedi, and seal his force powers once more.

Move on? He couldn't do that. Jaden had meant well with her words, but instead, it created a huge void within him. He suddenly looked up, having felt a strange shift in the Force. And before him, stood a ghostly visage of Rosh. Kyle rarely had any visitation from Jedi beyond the grave, and it was unsettling to see his former student appear before him. However, Rosh simply smiled, and floated back a few steps, where a figure in black robes lay. Kyle immediately recognized that figure.

"JADEN!"

Kyle ran up to his old student, and picking her up. There was a pulse, though weak, and she was breathing. But she was still unconscious. Kyle looked up to Rosh, and the ghost nodded, before disappearing. Kyle did not know what to say. He had never heard of this before. He was sure he felt Jaden's connection to the Force being lost, but here she lay, in his arms.

"... Commander? Is she-"

Kyle suddenly snapped back to reality. In the eyes of everyone else, she is a complete stranger who suddenly appeared. Nobody else could see Rosh.

".... She's an important guest of mine."

"But isn't she... you know, the ene-"

"Don't say that."

Kyle snapped at the officer, who retreated a few steps back from Kyle's glare. Okay, maybe not a complete stranger. After all, they did hear him call her Jaden when she was talking to him through the transmission. He did not want to do this. He stood up, and focused.

"You all did not witness what just happened. It did not happen. Darth Keldran is dead, and my student, Jaden, collapsed from fatigue."

Kyle commanded through the Force to all of the officers on the bridge who bore witness to the miracle before them.

"Darth Keldran is dead... Yes sir."

They all seem to accept it pretty easily. Kyle, satisfied with it, carried Jaden out of the bridge, and to his own quarters, where he lay her on his bed. Jaden was back with him now, and that caused a great sense of relief. Brushing her bangs from her forehead, he gazed down at her soft features, a mix of happiness and excitement, and yet a relaxing relief washed over him. The door to his quarters opened, and to Kyle's surprise, Luke Skywalker came in.

"So... she's returned."

"Yes... Luke, i-"

Luke held a hand up, stopping his old friend from explaining. Luke simply smiled.

"I know, and i understand, Kyle. I had sensed something amiss."

"... You mean you placed a listening device on my bridge."

Kyle narrowed his eyes at Luke, who shrugged.

"Who knows what you're talking about. Jaden has gone through a lot, and while i do not understand how she managed to survive, it is certain that her connection to the force was cut for that moment."

"... Luke, about Jaden-"

"We will deal with her when she awakes."

Luke simply stated, but that was what Kyle was afraid of. Luke's judgement. Luke seemed to read his friend's thoughts, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You need not worry. We will not punish her. In fact, for her to have fallen so far to the dark side, and yet be able to make it back on her own is an achievement that we should congratulate her for. The only other two i've known to have gone so far down the dark path and made it back, were my father, and the Prodigal Knight."

"The Prodigal Knight? Isn't that simply a legend?"

Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, maybe, but maybe it is fact. Anyway, as i said, do not worry about Jaden. The rest of the council has already spoken and they agree that Jaden is worthy of the title Jedi Master, and should be part of the council. Her insight on the dark side would prove to be a very valuable lesson for us."

Kyle had a feeling that when Luke meant the council agreeing, would mean Luke 'threatened' the council to agree with him. But he wouldn't say that out loud.

"But-"

Luke paused, looking down at Jaden with a worried look on his face.

"-Jaden may not be too happy about the news. I fear that her thoughts on trying to redeem herself may prove to be too strong, and her emotions would act up once more. Kyle, i need you to constantly watch over her."

"You know i will."

"Yes... i know you will."

* * *

She had no idea what was going on, she was suppose to be dead, and yet her body ached so much. She found her eyelids heavy, and by reflex, or instinct, she forced them open. Staring up at a rather familiar ceiling, she immediately sat up, though her muscles paid the price for her moving all of a sudden with cramps.

But she forced herself to look around. She was sitting in a medical ward. No, not just any medical ward. It was the ward in the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV. She could not help it as tears welled up in her eyes. She did not want to be here, and yet why? How? What was the point of her surviving?

"Why... why?!"

* * *

Kyle had taken a break from watching his student, deciding to grab a drink. There, he met Luke, and while he did report that there had been no change in Jaden's condition since they got back to Yavin IV. It had already been one whole week. Kyle was starting to get worried once more, even though the droids had stated that all of her vital signs were stable, and that it would only count on Jaden herself to wake up, since Kyle had opted not to inject Jaden with drugs to wake her.

She needed to wake up on her own, and realize her own reality. And hopefully he would there to greet her with a smile, not going off for a drink, which was what he was doing. Kyle and Luke were talking when they stepped back into the medical ward of the academy, and when Kyle turned to his pupil's bed, he found her awake, good, but she was holding onto a medical knife, and her left wrist was bleeding. Bad.

"Jaden! Stop it!"

Kyle and Luke wrestled the knife out of Jaden's hand, while trying to restrain her.

"Let me go! Let me go! I'm not supposed to be here! I'm not supposed to be alive! Why?! Why did you do this to me?!"

Jaden screamed at the top of her lungs, then she finally stopped struggling, only letting the tears flow down her cheeks as she cried to herself.

"Why... why Rosh... Why did you save me.... After all that i've done.... Am i to forever carry this burden of guilt? Is this my punishment?... Is that my atonement?"

Luke and Kyle did not know what to say to the crying girl. They had no words of comfort for her. Till Luke sighed, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jaden... If Rosh did save you, that would mean he has forgiven you, and you shouldn't carry the guilt, at least not by yourself. If you still wish to atone for your actions, then you should live on. Live on and forever bind yourself to a cause. You should work for the sake of others, and no longer yourself for all eternity."

"Master... Skywalker."

"Here, we are all equal as Jedi. We would never abandon those in need, and we would never discard those whom we call friends."

Jaden looked at Luke, wiping her tears. She listened to his words closely, and understood what was said.

"... I should continue to walk down my path, huh..... And never look back."

"The choice is your own. Nothing is set in stone, but once you've started, you should never stop. Walk, or run. Keep doing it till your legs can carry you no further. Go till you collapse from exhaustion. Maybe only then, can you find the answer to the salvation that you seek."

Kyle was about to comment on Luke's choice of words, but Jaden surprisingly nodded in agreement, smiling her old smile, though her tears were still there.

"Then i will... And when i find my answer, maybe i could share it with the both of you."

Luke chuckled at that, ruffling up Jaden's hair, an act which surprised the other two, since he rarely, if ever, does that.

"Good. Since you've awakened, i can tell you what is to become of you."

"I am ready for the punishment."

Jaden said, sitting in a proper position.

"Punishment? Hmm, one could call it that... The council and i have agreed upon the matters at hand. As of today, you are no longer a Jedi Knight."

Jaden lowered her head, though she was kind of expecting that. Kyle swore that he wanted to punch Luke for pausing that long. That was on purpose, for sure.

"You are no longer a Knight, but now a Master. And as a Jedi Master, we welcome you to the Jedi Council."

Jaden's head snapped up, eyes wide at the news. She did not believe what she heard, and so Luke decided to repeat himself.

"I said, that you are now a Jedi Master, and member of the council.... is that really so hard to believe?"

More than hard to believe, Jaden's mind was now completely blank.

"Well then, i'll let you rest a while longer. I have things i need to talk about with the council. We shall see you next week at the meetings. Don't be late."

With that, Grand Master Jedi Luke Skywalker left the medical ward, and a dumbfounded and completely spaced out Jaden Korr, and a somewhat worried Kyle Katarn to their own devices. Stepping outside, Luke could only chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

A feminine voice asked. Luke turned, and smiled at the women with flowing fiery red hair who walked up to him.

"It's nothing Mara... Anyway, how about lunch?"

* * *

It took some time for Kyle to get Jaden back to her senses, and when she did, Kyle was the target of a barrage of questions and screams and shouts. It was obvious Jaden was still upset about being alive, and now that she was promoted, it made things even worse. Deciding on the premise of 'celebrating her promotion', though Kyle was just trying to get Jaden to calm down, he brought her to coruscant for a... drink.

While it wasn't standard practice, nor was it any form of practice, Luke had allowed it, without the council's knowledge what-so-ever. In a popular bar on coruscant, Jaden began to drink, and truth be told, that was the very first time Jaden had alcohol in her system.

And she did not take it too well. Within five minutes of chugging down her first drink, she ordered more, and heavier drinks, till she was so red in the face that Kyle thought her head would explode. However, what did explode, was Jaden's temper. She went on a rampage, demanding more drinks, complaining about the prices, then beating up random people.

Within ten minutes of her first sip, the bar was a complete mess, almost like a hurricane had just past through, and flipped the entire place upside down, except for Kyle, who sat in his seat trying to look like he wasn't involved at all. In fact, the area around Kyle was the only place that wasn't touched at all by Jaden's mad destruction run. Jaden had effectively destroyed the bar, and beat up the security that came shortly after.

It should not have been the end of that, since most bars like these were owned by powerful criminal lords, yet, the criminal lords were not that stupid either. The name of Darth Keldran was still strong, and when Jaden showed her face, the crime lords were quick to clean up their act and ignore what had just happened.

Apparently when Jaden was a Sith Lord, the criminal lords did pay her tribute and visits, so they did recognize her, though they did not know she was now a Jedi Master, and no longer a Sith Lord. Jaden Korr literally had the entire underworld of Coruscant bowing at her feet, and she did not notice it in her drunk state. Luke may have known what Jaden was capable of, since when Kyle brought a sleeping Jaden back to the academy, Luke was smiling as though nothing bad had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Where it Begins**

**Two years after**

The young girl looked up from her hiding spot. So far no one was in sight, though it would be strange if she actually did see someone out here. This planet was suppose to be deserted, or at least most of it. And those areas that are actually populated, have to be weary of wild creatures and bandits.

This planet is evil, and everyone knows it, heck, even the people who live next to you cannot be trusted. Yet people chose to live in colonies to benefit from each other, and it was mainly to ensure they would not be attacked by bandits or wild creatures. Her hand gripped tightly on the rifle, with its rust biting into her bare hands. But she paid it no mind.

Soon, the night would come, and she could go back. Unless the night shift doesn't come again. She really despised them for not being punctual. Her ears perked at the sound of engines far off. She looked up once more, scanning the horizon. Her eyes fell on something off in the distance. She pulled her view-finder, and zoomed in. What she saw did not please her one bit.

"What is it?"

A boy about two years her junior inched her way.

"Raiders.... Sound the alarm."

The boy nodded, and grabbed his rifle, running off to the siren. He slammed his fist on the largest button, which caused an extremely loud noise to go off. A beep from her belt caught her attention. She unclipped her communicator and activated it.

'"What is the status?"'

The voice on the other end asked.

"Raiders, in-bound North West. Looks to be.... fifty of them."

'"Alright."'

She placed her communicator back on her belt, and mounted her rifle on the sill of the broken window. This was normally how things worked in colonies. They only work together when such crisis arises, but the next day they would hardly look at each other in the eye.

A pathetic existence. People only came here to colonise not too long ago. Her parents weren't from this planet, but she was born here, and because of her birth, her parents decided to settle on this forsaken rock. Most of the other people are like that too, staying only because they had children born here.

Maybe that was why they hated this place, because it would bind them here. But living here was no different from anywhere else, really. Life still went on, and basic communistic infrastructures were built. Her colony resides in an unused space port station, evidence that once people tried to make this place a habitual planet, though obviously they failed.

Now they reside within, making use of whatever they can find. A total of two hundred people reside in the colony, and rarely do they get people from other colonies over to trade, after all, nobody trusts anybody else here. At times, she felt angry at her parents, who were clearly unhappy about staying here, and yet smiled at her, acting kind towards her, as though they were happy. Why should they be? This place is no better than staying in some garbage dump.

Why couldn't they leave? She didn't like it here either, but her parents would not say. And so she would curse the planet silently. And her own life. She adjusted her scope on her rifle, taking a good look at the raiders that were approaching. She had killed many raiders and wild creatures before.

And she would never forget a single one of their faces. She knew that she was different from others here. To them, these were scum, and meant to be killed. To her, they were each living, and breathing. Each face whom she had killed through her rifle were in her head, strong as the day she saw them.

She wasn't meant to be on this planet of evil. But she was. She took her first target. A well-built person dressed in rags, and on a swoop-bike. He wouldn't get too far. Her finger on the trigger, ready to pull. Forever would his face be in her mind. Her finger squeezed the trigger.

* * *

Sensing a great disturbance, she looked up. Something was happening. She scanned the valley carefully. No, it wasn't in the valley. Somewhere else, not too far away. People... were dying. It wasn't natural. Screams, cries. She gave the stones on the ground one last look, before she stood up, pulling her robes closer to her.

Someone... was crying. She raised her hand to her ship, and a swoop bike flew out from the ramp, stopping before her. She swung her legs over, mounting the bike, while pulling up her scarf over her mouth, her hood over her head, and making sure her robes would not be caught. She then gunned the engines.

* * *

She shook her head as she tried to recover. Pushing the debris off her, she scanned her surroundings. The other boy lay lifeless at the other end of the watch tower. No point in checking for vitals, his lower torso was missing. She tried to remember what had happened. She remembered aiming and taking the shot at the raider.

And soon the entire colony opened fire at their invaders. It seemed like normal, the raiders were falling and dying. But... an ambush. The raiders on the swoop bikes were only a decoy. The real force came from the sky. They had low orbital gunships.

She placed a hand to her head, trying to stop the insides from ringing about too much. When she looked at her hand, she saw blood on her gloves. But it wasn't serious. She used her rifle to push herself up. It was surprising how this tower wasn't completely destroyed when that photon missile came streaking from one of the gunships. And more amazing that she managed to survive.

She looked out of the tower, and saw that the entire station was on fire. The people were still fighting against the raiders deep inside. She shouldn't waste time waiting. Slinging her rifle over her shoulder, she gathered whatever ammunition she could salvage, and climbed up the sill of the broken window, where a rope dangled freely.

She grabbed the robe, and slid down the watch tower. Landing on dirt, she took a moment for her legs to get use to the pain from impact. She then headed inside the compound. She ran as fast as her injured legs could carry her, avoiding most major battle scenes. But the bodies were hard to ignore and avoid.

They were everywhere. Raiders, and colonists. She needed to find her parents. To make sure they are still safe. She ducked into a small space, avoiding detection of a group of raiders who ran past. When it was safe, she came out, and continued on. She stopped at a corner, and slowly looked over. Raiders. She looked down, and saw the metal grate of a vent.

She pulled it off, and crawled inside. She carefully made her way through the vents, till she reached a certain metal grate. Pushing the grate out, she crawled out, and get back to her feet. Raiders had already gotten this far inside the compound. But she shouldn't give up. She ran through the hallway, till she reached the corner. Her family's room should be just-

"NOOO!!!"

A blood curling scream made her stop. She peeked over the corner, and to her horror, she saw raiders, in her home. Her father was on the floor, blood pooling from his body. Her mother was held back by two other raiders. The raider who stood over her father's corpse licked the long blade that was in his hand, before turning to her mother.

Her mother screamed as loud as she could, but then she was silenced. Slashed at the throat. Blood sprayed all over. She felt frozen to the spot. Her parents. Dead. Killed before her own eyes. A jolt went through her. Her mind blanked, then snapped.

"No... no... NOOOO!!!!"

* * *

She felt a giant explosion and a great ripple in the Force. She had to hurry. She pressed hard on the engines, swerving and turning to avoid the rocks and such. Her bike went through a narrow canyon, and out into a wide open dirt field. At the far end, she could see a building of some sort, engulfed in flames. No, it wasn't any ordinary flame. She turned the bike, and headed towards there.

The closer she got, the more uneasiness she felt. Death, sorrow, anguish. It was strong, and amplified by the planet's natural dark force. Soon, the picture was clear for her. The burning building loomed ahead of her, with the cries and screams from inside echoing in her head. She jumped off her swoop bike, and pulled out her lightsaber. She ran inside, braving the heat.

What she saw made her mind freeze. Bodies, everywhere. A bloody battle had gone on within this complex. She shook the images from her mind, concentrating on what was causing the disturbance in the Force. She ran through more corridors filled with corpses, till she reached a door. The controls for the door were burned through, so she focused the force into her free hand, and threw it at the door.

The door blew out, and she went through, only to jump back as a flaming human ran out. She avoided colliding with the burning person, and watched as the poor soul fell to the ground, never to get up. She felt his life disappear, and his pain in his last moments. It was something she would never get used to. But she pressed on.

Turning more corners, she finally reached what seemed to be a giant wall of Force. Normally, such pressure would render anyone Force sensitive immobile, and since she was somewhat very sensitive, it would kill her. But she was ready. She focused the Force around her, forming a protective sphere around her. She then continued on. It wasn't long through the thick Force that she finally came across the cause.

A young girl, maybe twelve or thirteen, with dark blood red hair, standing above the corpses of some unidentified people. Flames were blasting out around her, and the very air itself was so thin no normal person could breathe, if they had survived the flames. The girl turned to face her, revealing her tears of blood that stained her cheeks.

No doubt, this girl is the cause. She tried to approach the girl, but the girl screamed, sending a force so powerful that she had no choice but to defend herself. But she was caught mostly unprepared, and so was sent flying through the complex walls, till she ended up back outside. She flipped through the air, and landed back on the dirt, though she still had to skid to a stop.

That force power was strong, and wild. Though she could deflect it easily, something was interrupting her thoughts. That girl was sad, angry, confused, and in pain. She looked up, and saw the girl step out of the complex, flames still surrounding her. Flames made from the Force. She had never heard of it, but if electricity was possible, why not flames?

The girl slowly stepped menacingly forward. A jet of flames shot out towards her, but she focused and repelled the flames back. She didn't really want to do this, but in order to stop this girl, she needed to do something. She threw her saber at the girl, but the flames made the saber veer off course.

Still, she controlled the saber's flight, and it sliced through a part of the complex. Fumes of white smoke came out from the damaged pipe, and by using the force, she bent the pipe to face the girl. The gas shot at the girl, forcing the flames to die down. She recalled her saber, while rushing at the girl. The girl glared at her, and blades of wind shot at her.

She skilfully deflected them with her saber, before raising a free hand to the girl. Thousands of bolts of electricity shot out from her finger tips, shocking the girl, but she stopped the bolts before it killed the girl. She forced the girl down onto the floor, and used the hilt of her saber to knock the girl out. The moment the girl was unconscious, the entire pressure was lifted, and she fell onto floor, exhausted.

"...phew... That... was a work-out...."

* * *

She slowly stirred, feeling a great pain searing through her chest. Her muscles felt contracted, and paralyzed. It was hard to move, and hard enough to open her eyes. She forced her eyes open, and found herself staring into the night sky.

"Oh, you're awake."

She turned and saw a figure sitting by a light source. The hooded figure seemed to be eating out of a box. She could sense a strange calm and easiness from this person, yet to be dressed in black robes, made the person suspicious.

"I'm not your enemy, so don't worry."

The figure burped, and heaved a sigh.

"Phew... that last meat was hard to go down.... damn that Dreln, purposely making my food like this...."

She was somewhat mesmerized by the figure. An endless calm. Then a memory shot through her mind. Her parents, dead, killed. Flames incinerating everything.

"AAAHH!!!"

She tried to sit up, but her muscles felt torn, and she screamed even louder than before. The figure placed a hand on her forehead, and easily pushed her back down on the floor.

"Don't move about so much. Your muscles still haven't managed to relax after that ordeal."

The figure now stared into her eyes. She could not help but think of the beautiful eyes that the person had. But it wasn't just that. This person, this woman, was beautiful. Young, and radiant. She was like an angel. The woman noticed her stares, and smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, you're safe with me."

"... My... parents..."

The woman closed her eyes, slowly shaking her head.

"Everyone else was burnt. You're the only survivor."

".... I know..."

She closed her eyes, having the memories wash through her mind. She felt like her life had ended. Nothing was the same now. She wanted to scream, wanted to die- She suddenly felt the woman place her gentle hand over her forehead, as though comforting her.

"Your life hasn't ended. You are still alive."

She knew she was meant to be surprised, how this person was able to read her thoughts, and yet she wasn't. That calmness, that radiance. Truely like an angel.

"My life was over the moment i was born... maybe i wasn't alive to begin with."

"... Do you hate yourself so much?"

"I have done nothing but brought misfortune to my family. If i wasn't born, my parents would have moved back to Tatooine."

"So, you're from Tatooine?"

"No, i was born here, on this wretched planet. This place of evil."

The woman seemed to be remembering something sad in her life, as evident by her pained expression.

"Evil, huh... Certainly, it is a place of sadness, pain, suffering, greed, pride, anguish, despair. At one point, i was thinking that it would be better off gone."

"...."

"But life doesn't work that way. There can never be good, without evil, like how light must exist with darkness."

The woman slowly explained. She understood what the woman was saying, but somehow it was hard to take in.

"You need not understand it all at once. And i pray that you need not understand it at all.... Though there are many important lessons in life to be learnt, it is painful to actually go through them, and you could end up regretting for the rest of your life."

The woman stared silently at the light source at this make shift camp. She struggled to sit up, though her aching muscles were screaming against that decision.

"Hey! You aren't ready to-"

"It is better to keep moving, than choosing not to move."

The woman looked a little surprised by that choice of words.

".... Certainly."

She looked at the lady for awhile, before looking back at the burnt, and broken complex. The fires were already long out. There were some small mounds around the base of the complex, which she guessed were graves.

"Did you... do that?"

"... I couldn't bury all of the bodies, only those that were still in one piece. Most others were either so burnt that they turned into ashes, or in too many pieces. I'm not sure if your parents...."

"It's alright... Thank you."

She struggled to her feet, and the woman helped her up. She slowly carried herself to the mounds, and knelt before the nearest one. The woman stood behind, watching her closely.

"You pray for a body, even if you do not know of it. You certainly posses a kind heart."

"If only... It could be a raider buried here, but i wouldn't know. And i don't really care. I can never forget their faces. They lived their lives, just like how i lived mine... I hate them for what they did, but at the same i feel pain in knowing that their lives have ended."

"And because of that, you have a heart willing to embrace all."

".... You're a Jedi, aren't you."

She quietly said. The woman did not say a word for a full minute. Though she knew the woman was smiling.

"Yes."

She had heard of those mythical warriors. Powerful, and guardians of peace, upholders of justice. Yet she knew it wasn't all fairy tales and bliss. This woman had the eyes of sorrow, pain and despair.

"Have you... ever regretted things you've done?"

"All the time. But it is better to look forward than to stop to look back."

"Have you.... done things that were against your own morals and ideals?"

"... Everyone would have to. Choices made in reality are never easy. Jedi are not knights in shining armour, nor do we represent the true justice that everyone seeks. Everyone would be different, and we simply represent a justice set forth by others. Whether we truly believe in it or not, is another matter. But we have set aside our own selves to serve others, to protect those we cherish, and to perhaps give a better future for others to prevent their sufferings."

She turned and looked at the Jedi, who simply smiled back.

".... Do you think i could follow you? I wish to get off this place, to see the different worlds."

"And Tatooine?"

"Perhaps... one day, when i have forgiven myself, and have finally overcome my own weakness."

The Jedi smiled, offering a hand. She took it, and the Jedi hauled her to her feet.

"Good. Then continue to work towards that goal, and when you have passed that goal, the only thing left to hold you back would be yourself. Surpassing yourself would be your final obstacle. Come on, there is some place i need to stop by before we leave."

She was helped onto the Jedi's swoop bike, and after the Jedi had kept her things and put them on the back of the bike, they headed off. She tightened her hold of the Jedi's waist as the Jedi sped on. The Jedi seemed to drive very well, and have a strange love for high speeds, even in dangerous territory.

Soon, they reached a large valley, and she felt strange within the valley, as though something dark and evil lurked here. With many strange architectural buildings around. Her grip on the Jedi's robe tightened, and she did not want to get off the bike.

"It's alright... the evil that rests here would forever sleep. Restless ghosts of the past cannot harm those who do not wish to be harmed."

With that, she came off the bike, and followed the Jedi to a small corner, where medium size stones were placed in a semi-circle. She couldn't really count them all, but she knew that they represented graves, and that many people had died to have so many grave markers. The Jedi walked into the middle of the formation, and knelt down.

"Do you know of a battle that once took place in this valley?"

She shook her head.

"Once, a great battle between the Jedi and their fated enemy, the Sith, battled here. Many died that day, and they all fought for their own goals. These graves mark both Jedi, and Sith who fell that day."

"So many?"

"Yes... Only a small number survived. From this battle, a Sith Lord rose to power, and controlled the fate of the galaxy. It took awhile, but the Sith was eventually destroyed."

".... Were you the one who marked these?"

"Yes... maybe i was simply trying to redeem myself in my own manner. Or maybe i simply needed some closure on my own guilt..."

The Jedi got up, and pulled back her hood, revealing her near white hair that flowed freely down past her shoulders. Turning to her, she really thought the Jedi looked like an angel, with her warm and radiant smile.

"I sense within you a strength that could help you, or destroy you. And i can help you reach to it. But whether you take that first step, is up to you."

"You would... train me to be a Jedi?"

"If that is what you want. Strength is a double edged sword. You could help others like yourself, you could help yourself, but it could also cause pain."

".... Then i would accept the risks. Anything to help me get through my own past."

The Jedi smiled, offering her hand.

"We are similar, you and i.... My name is Jaden. Jaden Korr."

"I'm Kaite Windrider."

"Kaite Windrider.... welcome to the Jedi Order."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ready to Roll**

**Present**

Kaite Windrider walked through the academy corridors without paying much heed to others who passed her. Actually, instead of walking, it could be better to describe Kaite as storming her way through the academy. For one, Kaite was feeling rather irritated that her master had not contacted her even once throughout the entire time, and in fact, her master did not say a word when she suddenly disappeared.

Kaite knew that her master was like that, being very random and sudden, but it did not help Kaite's rage. And no one wanted to be in Kaite's way. Kaite, after joining the Jedi Order, began her training under Jaden's watchful eye. As Jaden had reported, Kaite had a strong, and unusual connection to the Force.

Being born on Korriban, she had a natural compatibility with Force powers from the dark side, which even manifested in new forms. Luke had admitted that in all of the Jedi records, he had never heard of the Force used to manipulate the elements of nature. Yet Kaite was able to manipulate fire and wind, though it wasn't as clear on how she could control it.

Kaite as well, was weary to use it. Once, she accidently set herself on fire. But Kaite was a dedicated and hard-working student. Many would have scorned or looked down on her for being strong in dark force powers, but it was hard to doubt her actual skills. Being the pupil of Jaden also meant Kaite learnt the different uses of the lightsaber.

Though Kaite had yet to beat her master, she had trained vigorously for the three years, and was eventually granted the title of 'Blademaster', by Luke Skywalker, though she was still considered a padawan. Kiate was quite sure that the Grand Master was behind 'convincing' the council to bestow such a title on her.

Being a 'Blademaster', Kaite had six lightsabers dangling on her belt, and a staff saber on the back of her belt. Each of her sabers were personally constructed and light weight, allowing her to use each saber with ease. And it also prevented her belt from dropping too low. Kaite's dressing had not differed too much from her master's, being mostly dark colours. Having a long sleeved tunic, and robes over.

She had biking gloves, after she won a swoop race during one of her missions with Jaden, long pants, and high boots, since her missions with Jaden tended to end them up waist deep in some strange gunk. But she had matured well over the years, and people were beginning to say that her beauty would be able to rival her master's, though in Kaite's mind her master had the beauty that no one could surpass.

Kaite had adopted her master's hair style, though kept it longer, instead of her master's hair length which only went a little pass the shoulders. Kaite's hair was long enough to reach her waist, but she tied it up into a tail, following her master's style, though Jaden only tied her hair up on certain occasions, or when she felt like it.

Kaite finally reached her master's quarters, and the door slid open before her. Stepping inside, Kaite immediately saw her master in her 'relaxed' position, leaning back in her chair, legs up on the table, a heavy liquor in one hand and her eyes closed.

"... Master."

Kaite spoke up, making Jaden open one eye, before opening both eyes.

"Kaite... good of you to show up."

"What do you mean by that? Did you know how long you've made me worried?"

"Two weeks, four days, six hours, twenty minutes and fifteen seconds."

Jaden replied non-chalantly, taking another swing from her bottle.

"That's beside the point! Why didn't you contact me at least once?"

"You're a grown girl, i don't need to hold your hand every passing second, do i? Anyway, there was something that needed my attention immediately, so i left without even packing extra clothes... i need a bath."

Jaden took a sniff off her black tunic, and cringed her nose in slight disgust. Kaite heaved a sigh. Her master was one, but the Grand Master had to be another. Whenever Jaden would disappear on her own, Kaite would go ask the grand master where she went, though the only answers they had every receive from Master Skywalker, were 'She has things which she has to finish on her own', or give a chuckle that bordered very closely to an evil snigger.

"Anyway, take a look at this."

Jaden tossed a datapad onto her table. Kaite walked up to her master's desk, and picked up the datapad, scrolling through the information it held.

"This is..."

"Our next target."

Jaden simply answered, taking another swing from her bottle. For the past two years, Jaden and Kaite were constantly hunting down remenants of the Imperial fleet who survived the battle above Tatooine five years ago, either by not participating in the battle in the first place, or managing to escape the new Republic forces. There were also the dangerous dark Jedi, left-overs from Tavion's reborn troops.

However whenever Jaden and Kaite go hunting these dark Jedi, Kaite would notice her master's anticipation, and then despair. As though Jaden was hoping to find someone amongst the dark Jedi they fought. Besides fighting these, they went to different planets, dealing with wanted criminals, finding people, transporting goods, escorting people, the normal things Jedi do.

Once, Kaite accompanied Jaden when the latter was to meet and escort a famous figure to Coruscant. A certain Leia Organa Solo. The Grand Master was also present during that time. Besides the normal things, and hunting down left over fanatics, the Grand Master had also tasked the Jedi with collecting all Holocrons they would come across when out of the academy.

Both Jedi and Sith. And there was one more disturbing news that was going around. About a new Sith army being built. While Master Skywalker has not yet talked about it in public, Kaite could see Jaden and some other Masters already planning routes, and getting Jedi Knights to scout areas.

Kaite knew that Jaden chose certain planets to search for clues about this news, as evident on how they keep stopping by planets and leaving empty handed. Kaite looked at the datapad once more, her eyes trying to make sense of what she was reading.

".... Hoth?"

"Yes. A snow-bound planet. Many years ago it served as a vital base for the rebellion against the Galactic Empire, and after that, i went there to find clues on Tavion. Now, it is possible that we may find the answers which we need."

"... I understand why the Imperial troops would want to go there, since it does have a good place to hide, but why would the Sith hide there as well? If i remembered what you told me about Tavion, then shouldn't the base be void of all Force powers?"

"Force powers can return to a place eventually, if given enough time. And besides, whenever you find storm troopers, you find Sith."

Kaite found it hard to accept the logic of finding Sith next to stormtroopers, but she somehow did agree. Whenever they run into a Sith or Reborn, there would most definitely be Storm troopers.

"Alright.... but a Holocron?"

"Well, that is something that may, or may not be real. It was just some rumour i managed to... talk... out of someone."

By 'talk', Jaden meant force the answer out of someone. Jaden and Luke seemed to be similar in that they both seem to have hidden dark sides.

"... Do you hope to find something out of this?"

Jaden stopped, with the bottle inches from her lips, staring at her student with an odd look. She then put the bottle on the desk, and swung her legs off the desk.

"Aren't we all?"

Jaden got up, and picked up her black robes, putting them back on.

"Master?"

"I just need to talk with the council. We leave in two hours time."

* * *

Kaite Windrider patiently waited for her master in the Jedi academy's hangar, outside her master's personal ship. While most Jedi flew small crafts, like Headhunters, or X-wings, or A-wings, or whatever, Jaden had a small fleet. Jaden Korr has, in fact, a cruiser, a destroyer, and a freighter. But since the hangar of the academy can only fit so many, only the freighter was docked on the planet. Jaden's cruiser, the Truth, was in orbit around the planet, and maintained by three droids.

Her destroyer, the Dominion, was listed to be in Coruscant's ship yard, under-going repairs after Jaden had decided to take it through an asteroid belt to chase down a freighter of bandits. Well, the bandits were killed by an asteroid they couldn't avoid, but the Dominion was damaged to point it could hardly move after it jumped to lightspeed to Coruscant.

Back to Yavin IV, Jaden's Freighter, the Visage, is by no mean a small ship. It was considered a titan among most freighter type ships. The Visage was used to carry goods and things Jaden would find back to the Academy, while the Truth was her real transport. Kaite had her own ship, a small fighter, a modified X-wing which Jaden somehow managed to 'get' at a 'discounted price'.

A sort of present when Kaite was awarded the title of 'blademaster'. Kaite had called it 'Fury', much to some of the other Jedis' uneasiness, and it was currently in the hangar of the Truth, with three more ships. Two of which were unusual ships. One was trident in shape, and the other being arrow-head. Kaite could not find such ships in the Republic's network, and so thought of them to be Jaden's prototype ships, since her master was good at mechanics.

A poor cook, but a genius mechanic and engineer. Each of Jaden's ships, including her fighters, were modified heavily, and had capabilities that far surpassed any other ship of the same class. As for where Jaden got the parts? Kaite did not know. But she did know that Jaden was fond of going salvaging through the giant scrap yards of Raxus Prime, and also visiting a giant graveyard of ships, just out in orbit of Tatooine. It would probably be there where Jaden would get all of the best parts for her ship, since Kaite had noticed that the ships in that area were very new. From the war five years ago.

Master Skywalker had said nothing about Jaden's mad salvaging, and also nothing on her choice of ships. It should also be noted that while Kaite had only been on the Dominion once, it was large enough to house three cruisers, a hundred fighters, and over a thousand people. She never really got to see the hangar of the destroyer, but Jaden assured her that there were fighters in its hangar. Jaden had an army, but no troops.

Maybe except for Kaite, who wasn't too good behind the stick of any ship, which would explain why she rarely leaves on her own without her master. She can fly her Fury well enough to get her around, but not good enough to enter a fight, or chase anyone. So what Kaite does normally in the ships, while Jaden took the controls, was to train, and to cook. The last time Jaden cooked for Kaite, some weird odd black rock was dumped on Kaite's plate.

Maybe Jaden knew how to cook, but Kaite rather not let her master practice. Kaite looked up, as her master came strolling into the hangar, with a hovercraft with a mountain of cases and bags. Jaden also had a large bag slung over her shoulder. The two droids in-charge of the Visage had more cases and odd bags, following closely behind Jaden, who was chewing on some sort of stick.

Kaite noted that her master, known to be one of the most powerful Jedi in the academy, and therefore the Order, was also one of the most eccentric, and unusual Jedi around. Jedi Master Kyle Katarn was another, but he was more 'normal' than Jaden, who would fit perfectly as a crime lord, or as the new hutt.

"Waited long?"

Jaden smiled, dropping the large bag on her shoulder onto the floor.

"TK-03, HR-64, load these up and check the systems on the Visage."

Jaden ordered her droids, and they mindless went off to their jobs without a word. The droids on the Visage may be mindless, since they were designed to constantly handle goods and supplies, but the droids on the Truth and the Dominion were anything but mindless. Colourful character, was what Jaden had replied to Kaite's question when the young girl first met the droids. Sure, colourful.

"I hope you packed in some warm clothing."

Jaden turned to her student, who passed her bag to one of the droids to load it onto the ship.

"I did, though even if i didn't, i'm sure you would have something in those bags that would fit me."

Jaden laughed at her student's sarcastic comment, but it was true. Jaden really doted on her student, a little too fondly. If ever Kaite were in trouble, or missing something, or worrying over something, Jaden would fly fast and straight to her. While Kaite liked the attention, she did think it was being excessive. Of course, Jaden wasn't always the kind teacher, or motherly figure. At times, she can be as scary as ten Rancors chasing you down for lunch.

"Well, let's not waste time. Come on."

The two boarded the Visage, and immediately headed for the cockpit. Kaite knew that it was going to be a long journey, since Jaden was stocking the Visage with things. Hoth wasn't their only destination.

"... You're right, Hoth isn't our only stop. We're going to be out of the academy for a bit."

Kaite turned to Jaden, who was flipping switches and checking the status of the ship. She didn't like when her master read her thoughts. Or more like emotions. Kaite had learnt to hide her thoughts and emotions, burying them deep, or not showing them at all, though her master had a strange ability to always sense everything. Truly a master.

"You're making me blush, so stop."

"I'm sorry."

Jaden stopped her checks and turned to her student. Jaden smiled, and patted her student's head.

"Don't need to be. Oh yes, i need to inform you about something."

"Yes?"

Kaite looked up as Jaden turned back to the controls.

"It seems the Solo twins would be joining us after our Hoth mission."

"Really??"

Kaite's eyes lit up with excitement and anticipation. Jaden simply laughed her student's suddenly change of expression.

"We're going to meet up with princess Leia Organa Solo and master Skywalker on Coruscant, before going to Tatooine."

"Hmm... what about Lord Solo?"

Jaden's arched her eyebrow at that. Only Kaite would so casually say 'lord Solo'. But Jaden knew who she was talking about.

"...'Han Solo', is on Tatooine with Chewbacca. Apparently something has happened and we're going to escort master Skywalker and the Solo family there. Kyle is also meeting us there."

"Master Katarn as well?"

"Yes... He's bringing Mara Jade along."

Jaden's eyes flicker with slight anticipation. Kaite knew that her master had an interesting relationship with that Mara Jade. A sort of playful one, both trying to gain master Katarn's attention, and when he gave up or got irritated, the two would laugh and or run away. It was an interesting thing to see, but somehow Kaite would become embarrassed of her own master. But still, why was there a need for so many Jedi to converge onto Tatooine?

"... We'll see when we get there."

Kaite nodded, and strapped into her seat, while silently wishing her master would really stop reading her emotions. Unknown to her, her master also silently wished she couldn't read emotions.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Jawa sold me three annoying droids**

The Truth was a much larger, and stranger ship than the Visage. Instead of a cruiser, it was more like a luxury ship. It actually had bars, restaurants, a viewing lounge, spas, recreational centres, and many more strange rooms that wouldn't find on a cruiser capable of destroying a space port when its captain was denied excess for docking mainly because she was drinking too much.

And most of the ship is maintained and serviced by droids. The onboard computer had its own A.I., and so it would command the other droids if it ever needed a certain part maintained immediately.

Maintaining the bedrooms and other places Jaden and Kaite would use often, and also serving Jaden and Kaite directly, is the droid B3-XK, and has a strange accent which Jaden only commented on as 'butler'. Luckily that droid also controls the amount of drinking Jaden can do, and it quite used to getting shaken up by Jaden if she ever gets angry.

A very... calm and understanding butler indeed. The kitchen and washroom maintenance as well as some other recreational places is HM-56. This droid has a more 'bossy' attitude, unhappy whenever something is not clean or placed right. Kaite was nagged by it a couple of times when she failed to put the pots and pans back after cooking. Well, not that Kaite cooked all the time, only when HM-56 isn't in the kitchen.

Kaite had numerous times when she really wanted to slice that droid into pieces, and surprisingly, so did Jaden. So why didn't she? Well, Jaden said that master Skywalker put it there himself, to make sure Jaden didn't do anything too rash, and the droid had an command input that would cause the entire ship to blow up if the droid is threatened till it cannot defend itself.

Scary, if Kaite ever did think about it, but Kaite rarely did. The last droid is one who is rarely seen, FT-22. It deals with maintenance of the battle parts of the ship. Everything, from hangars, to engines, and gun batteries, are all serviced by that one droid. How it manages to get around is beyond Kaite.

Kaite only met it once, when she was blocking its route to the hangar. It screamed at her in a high pitch shrill, and went around in circles shouting incoherent things. In short, Kaite called it 'mad can'. After dropping her things in her quarters, Kaite decided to take the liberty of seeing if she could get more information out of her master. She got up and made sure she didn't forget her sabers.

Walking around with her robes felt lighter and easier as well. Kaite did note that while most Jedi did not wear robes or cloaks like the Jedi of the old days, Jaden tended to wear black robes and cloaks over her black clothing. Besides Jaden, only a small few chose to wear black, and Master Skywalker being one. Stepping out of her quarters, Kaite immediately heard the sound of her master's ranting.

It was obvious that B3-XK was stopping her from drinking again. That droid was specially built to be tolerant to Jaden's rage, and also be easily repaired, or rebuilt, if the need for it ever arises. The number of times it actually had to be rebuilt, was beyond Kaite's counting abilities. Kaite knew that her master was no ordinary Jedi Master, yet the number things that Jaden had and was capable of was far beyond odd, or extraordinary.

For one, Jaden is the only Jedi to possess an armada of ships. Second, Jaden seems to be very connected to the various crime syndicates and government offices. Thirdly, Jaden is actually very rich, though how or where she actually gets the money is something even Kaite doesn't know. Like purchasing parts, or just normal things, Jaden never seems to be using the academy's money, as Kaite knew that the academy's budget was way lower than what Jaden normally spends.

Just recently, Jaden bought swoop bikes just because she liked the new designs. Kaite stepped onto the bridge, just in time to see a sight that she was used to seeing. Jaden slapping B3-XK non-stop till some of the droid's wires broke. Several screws and bolts were already scattered onto the floor.

"I want to drink!!!"

Jaden screamed at the already shut-down droid.

"Master, the butler is out."

Kaite pointed out to her master, who stopped her slapping, and actually took a look at the droid.

"... Oops. Bah, i'll fix him later."

Jaden tossed the droid's metal body one side, and swept all loose pieces to one side of the bridge with the force. And Jaden was the one who kept telling Kaite not to abuse her force powers.

"Anyway, what do you need?"

Jaden turned to her pupil, eyes somewhat twinkling.

"I wanted to ask more about the mission to Hoth."

"Hmm, well, i've told you everything that needs to be told."

"But you're hiding something else."

Kaite narrowed her eyes at her master, who only smiled.

"Aren't we all? And you're getting sharper."

"Don't change the subject!"

Kaite snapped. Jaden sighed, dropping into the command chair, while inputting the new coordinates to Hoth.

"You'll know when we get there."

"... You don't believe that we can actually find a Holocron there, do you?"

Jaden did not answer her apprentice, only staring quietly at her screen. Kaite had her answer. Jaden wasn't looking for a Holocron. But something, or someone.

".... Fine. When you do feel like telling me, i'll be taking a bath."

"In the spa?"

Jaden's mood suddenly turned a complete round.

"... In my room."

"Aw, why not we go into the spa together?"

"No."

Jaden laughed while her apprentice stormed out of the bridge, red to the face. And when the door shut once more, Jaden ran a hand down her face, her expression and demeanour switched back, her gaze darkening.

"... You don't need to know, Kaite. My past... is my own, and you shouldn't walk within it as well.... Rosh, do you really think i'm too lenient on her?"

* * *

A/N: I'm experimenting with the different uses of the force. After Force Unleashed, i began to think a lot on how force powers could be used. Also, once again, my OCs are NOT all mighty. They are WEAK compared to the main characters.... like Luke is ALL MIGHTY AND CAN WHOOP ANYONE'S ASS!


End file.
